One And Only
by Symphony Solider
Summary: Aria knows that when you find your one and only the pain, loss, and suffering become a lot more bearable and having hope is a lot easier. But she also knows that "A" will never make it that easy for her. Co-written by prettylittleliar1012


**One And Only**

_Summary-Aria knows that when you find your one and only the pain, loss, and suffering become a lot more bearable and having hope is a lot easier. But she also knows that "A" will never make it that easy for her. Co-written by randomness 101-Fanfic Freak!_

**Collaboration between prettylittleliar1012 and randomness101-Fanfic Freak**

_Chapter 1: Living Outside This Little Apartment_

**Chapter written by randomness101-Fanfic Freak**

_I apologize in advance for any typos._

**General POV**

"We can't do this," Aria insisted. She grabbed the collar of Ezra's jacket and tugged it, pulling him backwards before he could turn the door handle. His keys fell out of his hands as Aria, pulled him back.

Once Ezra regained his composure and balance he smiled, "Come on, Aria. We're safe now; we've had this planned for a month and a half and-"

"39 days," Aria interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"It's only been 39 days since we decided on this," Aria repeated. "That's less than a month and a half, you know?"

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that, I am the teacher, remember?"

"Professor," Aria corrected in a sing-song voice. She plopped down on one of the chairs caddie-corner the couch as Ezra made his way to the kitchenette. Aria closed her eyes, something she did when she was scared or troubled. Her mind took her to another place, a place where everything was perfect. No "A", no secrets, it was her blissful getaway.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cool cup being placed in her hand softly. She racked her brain for what it might be. The cup met her lips and she smiled, it was the lemonade she had made the night before.

When her eyes finally opened a small while later she saw Ezra smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door, but she didn't want to leave.

"No," she pouted like a child. Their hands unlaced and fell away from each other. She crossed her hands over her chest and Ezra groaned.

"Why? Aria, I thought this is what you wanted."

Aria grabbed his hands in hers and let herself fall backwards, intending to lie on the couch. Ezra didn't notice the couch behind her, he only noticed the fact that she was falling. He grabbed her waist and steadied her, not allowing her to fall.

"What's wrong, Aria?" he breathed out, still holding her close. He knew something was wrong. The night before she couldn't stop talking about the fact that they would be going public today. They had come up with the perfect lie that would make it all seem like innocent love, but now Aria didn't want to go.

Aria groaned, "I just changed my mind, that's all." She wiggled out of Ezra's embrace and sat on the couch. She tugged on Ezra's arm, trying to get him to follow. He obliged, even though he didn't like it much. Aria pulled herself into his arms once more and asked, "Why can't we just stay like this all day?"

Ezra played with a piece of her hair for a while, looking for the right words to say. He couldn't find the right words, or even halfway decent words to express his feelings, so he just sighed. "Because you want to live outside of this little apartment, Aria."

"I changed my mind, I like this little apartment. We could hide here forever," Aria stated, halfway in a daze.

"That's our problem, Aria. Hiding. We can't do it forever."

"Sure we can." Aria caught a glimpse of a game box and got an idea. She pulled the Scrabble box out from under the coffee table and grinned. "How about this, we play Scrabble. I win we stay here all day, you win and we go out together."

A large smile broke out on his lips. Not his boyish cute smile, no, this one was filled with cockiness and pride.

One hour, a billion words, and plenty of prideful glances later there was finally a winner.

"I can't believe this," Aria said, ogling at the Scrabble board. Ezra beat her by 230 points. And Aria never lost Scrabble.

"Aria, we have to go now," Ezra smiled, handing her the light cardigan she left over one time.

"I don't wanna go," Aria pouted.

"Why? C'mon Aria, we've been looking forward to this for a long time, aren't you excited? I mean we can hold hands in public and get a coffee together or even-_Whoa_!" Aria had run up to him and given him a huge hug, which had nearly knocked him off of his feet. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to offer some comfort. "Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you excited?" he asked in a more tender tone.

"I'm scared," she mumbled.

He lifted her chin up so she was facing him more directly, considering the huge height difference between them. "Why are you scared? There's nothing to be scared of."

"Yes there is, Ezra. What will people think?"

He chuckled and asked, "Since when do you care what people think?"

She tore herself away from him in a swift motion and almost yelled, "Since I fell completely in love with you! Ezra, think about it, you have so much to lose if people figure this out."

"How will they figure it out, Aria? And even if they did we've made it this far, I wasn't willing to risk it all for you I would have backed out a long time ago."

"You could be sent to jail. Or-or have a scarlet letter sewn to all of your clothes and be damned or something!"

"Aria?"

She looked up at him to see him smirking. "Yes?"

"You're imagination is getting the best of you," he chuckled.

She sighed and looked him straight in the eye, "Honestly, Ezra, we came up with a great lie, but Rosewood is a place full of rumors. Someone could start a rumor that we were dating when you were my teacher-though that is entirely true-and everyone will believe it!"

"And I'll be damned?" Ezra laughed. "Aria, you must be joking. We will be fine, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes, now are you coming with me; we can't go public without you, you know."

Aria smiled and grabbed his hand, but the paranoia never left her system. She was still scared to death and could barely breathe. Right as they were going to step out of the apartment complex she kissed him once more.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No," she mumbled in a voice that he couldn't hear.

As soon as the cool air hit her she wanted to go back inside. They got looks from people; they were average stares and glances. They didn't bother Ezra one bit, but every time she saw someone look at her and smile innocently, not knowing or caring about the fact that she was holding her ex-English teacher's hand she could almost hear them laughing monstrously in her ear. She could see in their eyes that they knew what was going on, that they knew the real story, and that they were going to tell the police.

Aria shook her head. She was paranoid. Either that or she was going insane. She decided it was most likely a little bit of both. They walked towards the local coffee shop hand-in-hand. Ezra was content, but Aria was giving out nasty glances to everyone who gave them a second look.

Her phone chimed and she took it out of her pocket, unlacing her hand with Ezra's.

**From: UNKNOWN**

**Look familiar? -A**

Aria examined the attached picture; it was of her mom and dad walking hand-in-hand in a park. She looked at the picture more closely. That place looked familiar. Aria gasped, taking in her surroundings. That was the path Ezra and she had just taken.

"We have to go," Aria whispered in a hurried tone, as she grabbed Ezra's hand.

They were so close to getting away when Aria heard the unmistakable voice of her mother speak behind her, "Aria? Is that you?"

**BAM! POW! That's chapter one baby! Hahaha this is a collab with the ever-so-awesome prettylittleliar1012! We will rotate chapters; I'll write all odd numbered chapters and she'll write all even numbered chapters until we feel like wrapping it up! Suggestions are welcome and so are reviews! Hahah**

**Don't worry, this story will be the best you've ever read lol**

**Review please! It makes me VERY happy :P**

**DID YOU SEE PLL YESTERDAY! OH MY GOODNESS! hahaha**

…**yes, I am very hyper, thanks for your concern.**

**Oh, I didn't really proofread this, so if it's really bad grammar wise I'll repost :P**

**Remember to review ;D**

**And yes, I will be updating my other stories soon (I know you're dying to know what happened to Mike all of you lacrosse lovers readers) but I also have a new oneshot coming out soon! Yay!**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


End file.
